Family, Conflict, Forgivingness
by Diablos101
Summary: These are themes of this tale, where Cream's long lost and hated brother, comes back after seven years, a seemingly changed man, but is this real? or an act? That is for Cream and her mother to decide.
1. A Not So Happy Reunion

"I better go, its getting kind of late." Cream said to Amy as she got off the jungle gym they were hanging on.

"Okay, Cream, see you at school!" Amy replied as Cream walked away from the park.

Cream was now a thirteen year old doe. She was about Amy's height. She ditched her orange dress, and instead wore an orange cardigan with yellow stripes on the elbows, with a white polo shirt underneath. She also wore black straight leg jeans, with orange Chuck Taylor All Star shoes, and sported a pair of frameless glasses.

She had a tuft of brown hair growing on her head between her ears, much like her mother's. Most of her naivety and innocence as a young girl was replaced with strong confidence and wit, courtesy of Sonic. She was still the most innocent of the gang though. Normally, she would have been accompanied by her chao, Cheese. But he came down with a flu, so he had to stay home.

Anyway, she walked away from the park and down the street, she passed Club Rouge on the way, to see Rouge the Bat sitting in front of the door, hiccupping and holding a bottle of Jack Daniel's whiskey in her hand, there were many other bottles of it scattered around her. Cream eyebrows furrowed, knowing exactly what this was, but being the kind rabbit she was, she went to see if she was okay.

"You okay miss Rouge?" she asked in the most polite voice she could muster. One thing that had not changed about her was her manners. She did not get a response right away, it seemed to take Rouge much more effort than it really took to look at Cream. She then smiled goofily and replied.

"Yea' I'm fine *hic*" Rouge slurred, obviously drunk.

"You've been on the drink again haven't you?" Cream said, disappointment evident in her voice. Cream somehow knew Rouge would be drunk like this, because this was the 10th time Cream found her intoxicated since the break-up between her and Knuckles. In her drunken fury she would often curse the red echidna for thinking the master emerald was more important than her. At first, she took it quite well, but she then found she wasn't complete without him. Everyone was worried for her, especially Cream.

"No, Cream… I, I , I'm not drunk… alright, I just have a stomach ache…" Rouge lied, but at that moment, she vomited on the doorstep to her club. Cream stepped away from Rouge, then closed her eyes and looked away, disgusted. Rouge then spoke again.

"See, I'm b, better now Cream, now please h-honey, I got to get to bed. *hic*" She slurred as she grabbed a nearby bollard on one side of the door to her nightclub, and pulled herself up, when she did, she stumbled forward, as if she tripped. She turned on the spot, still holding onto the bollard, and stumbled through the doors of her nightclub. Cream waited until she was sure Rouge was resting, this was confirmed when she heard a soft thump, and snoring. Cream then walked away from the night club towards her house.

She checked her watch and it read half past 9, she was 5 minutes late for her piano practice, so she quickened her pace. As she walked, she saw two figures, a hedgehog and a cat to be precise, sitting on a park bench, Cream raised her eyebrows in curiosity and wanted to get closer, already knowing it was Sonic and Blaze. She decided against it, thinking it rude to interrupt or eavesdrop and she was already late for something anyway. So she continued down the path, and at the end of it, was her house.

She walked up on the patio of the house and towards the door. She then heard her mother, sounding unusually angry.

"Right, you're talking rubbish! Explain yourself!" She yelled from inside, scaring Cream a little bit, she then saw two silhouettes in their kitchen window, one belonging to her mother and one she did not recognise.

"I'm not, I'm being serious, I want to make up for all the lost year's!" A deep but sophisticated teenage voice spoke back to Vanilla, confirming the other silhouette was a he. Cream was confused about this, wondering who the heck it was talking to her mother. Vanilla spoke, or rather shouted, again.

"Rocky, that's not a good enough answer, give me one good reason! Just one! Why I shouldn't chuck you out by the scruff of your neck!" Vanilla said, much more angry than before.

This 'Rocky' thought for a moment before replying.

"Well, I'm just not proud of what I did and I want to make up to you and Cream." Rocky said, and judging from his silhouette, he was twiddling his thumbs nervously. Cream looked at the silhouette, he looked so familiar, who was he?

"Cream, I know you're outside, come in." Vanilla said, with a sigh.

Cream jumped, but obeyed hesitantly , letting herself into the house. She then came into the kitchen, where her mother and Rocky were standing. She saw Rocky much more clearly now, seeing him as a male, chocolate furred rabbit, about 16, wearing a blue vest, with blue tracksuit bottom's and red sneakers. He also wore a little necklace, in the shape of a seven. Cream asked the question she had been wanting to ask since she saw him in the window.

"Who are you, exactly?" Cream asked, narrowing her eyes, as if examining him.

"Cream, you don't… remember me at all, do you?" Rocky replied, slowly.

"No, should I?" Cream replied, getting slightly annoyed. She saw no reason to be polite to Rocky if he angered her mother.

Rocky looked offended, but he replied

"I'm Rocky Road the Rabbit, and..." He paused for a moment before speaking again.

"…Cream, I'm your brother."

Cream stared in shock at him.

"Why?" She mouthed, memories flooding in her head faster than Sonic could run.

* * *

I'm beginning to like the rabbit characters in the Sonic series, so I decided to write a story centred at Cream. If you would like me to continue, don't be afraid to ask. Constructive criticism will be appreciated.

No flames please, they are just a waste of time.

Cream, Vanilla and other real Sonic character's belong to Sega

Rocky Road the Rabbit belongs to me.

See you next chapter!


	2. A New Chance

"Why?"

Cream was upstairs, still getting over the fact that her older brother, Rocky, came home and is apologizing for things he had done. She would forgive him, that is, if those things he did were even forgivable.

When she was one, he would constantly argue with their mother, steal from them, never keep promises, and basically, made the rabbit families lives a misery. She frowned at those memory's and chose to bear those in mind when she made her choice. Vanilla always told the two to never be materialistic, foul-mouthed and violent, for Rocky, he only obeyed one rule, to not swear, while Cream obeyed all three.

He loved Cream dearly but did not like showing it, so he picked on her. Although, he did show acts of compassion towards her at times, he had helped her buy Cheese from the chao garden, he never forgot her birthday. Once he used his fighting skills to intimidate bullies at her school. Speaking of that, two years later, Vanilla disliked the fact that her younger sister, Bunnie Rabbot, taught him bajiquan as a young child.

She told Rocky to stop going to the lessons, but he refused and became a master at bajiquan. At Cream's school, there were often a lot of street fighters, so Rocky was hired at the school as a bodyguard for the children of the school. Vanilla was proud he was using his skills like a hero, but here's the thing.

He would always go looking for trouble. He would pick fights with the toughest looking fighters, and often win. Despite Cream and Vanilla's pleas to stop picking fights, he refused, his fighting spirit out of control, But despite his violent nature, he never hurt anyone he liked physically. This was not enough as Vanilla kicked him out, saying she and Cream can't live with a violent person in the house. Rocky went to live with Bunnie in the southern side of Mobius. Since then, Cream and Vanilla have lived happily without him.

"Cream? You in there?" Rocky spoke out from behind Cream's bedroom door. Cream tilted her head to face the door.

"What do you want?" She asked rudely, at this point, she simply could not contain her anger and frustration at him for giving her and Vanilla such a hard time. Sure, she was grateful for things he had done for her, but he did more harm than good. He replied.

"I just want to talk Cream, please let me in." Rocky said with a hint of begging. Cream sighed before replying.

"Come in." She said, as she rolled over to her side of the bed, facing away from Rocky as he came in.

Rocky walked soundlessly and slowly towards his younger sister's slumped figure. He then sat on the side of her bed, also facing away from her. He then spotted a pile of photos on the top of a drawer on the side of the bed. He picked some up and looked through them. He smiled at seeing his sister happy In the freeze frame.

"Hey, these your friends?" He asked, pointing to one of the photos. She turned to look at the photo Rocky was holding, and nodded.

"Yeah, that's Tails, I think you know him, right there." She said, as she pointed to the said two tailed fox, who in the picture, was wearing a white T-shirt and plain black school trousers, and he wore a little golden chain with a small and golden version of his namesakes were hooked on the chain.

"Tails? Oh! I know who he is, he used to come around a lot didn't he?" Rocky replied, smiling, he always did like the little fox because he was the nicest friend Cream had at school, and he thought they had always made the perfect couple.

"Yeah." She couldn't help but smile as well. She then remembered that while he picked on her, he never actually showed her up in front of her friends. She then heard Rocky mutter.

"Am I seeing things or is that Sonic the Hedgehog?" he asked to himself. She answered his question.

"Nope, that's the real deal right there." She said, as they both looked at the said hero, who was wearing a red and white baseball cap, a white tank top, a red body warmer, blue jeans and his new Mariners, which was a red and white shoe which was done up with laces, and had three white stripes on the side. They were made by a company named Forrest Sports Unlimited. He was looking very triumphant in the picture.

Cream looked at Tails again in the picture and sighed. Rocky's eyes darted towards her.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I don't think I can tell you." She said looking away, obviously distressed. Rocky was not going to let up.

"C'mon, I'm your brother, let me help." Rocky said shifting closer to Cream. She turned to face him.

"But you weren't my brother for seven years! How am I supposed to trust someone I haven't known for seven years?" She yelled into his face, tears streaming down her face. She then looked away.

"How can you ask me to tell you any of my secrets, just after you met me for the first time in years?" She continued, with a few sobs escaping.

Rocky kept his mouth shut, she had got him there, he then stood up and left the room to leave her sobbing.

Rocky felt like a villain now, she was right, how could he expect her to open up to him after just meeting her for the first time in years? He went downstairs, his head hung in shame, he looked up when he reached the kitchen to see Vanilla putting a freshly baked apple pie on the window sill. When she made eye contact with him, she sighed agitatedly and sat down by the nearby dinner table, and pulled out another chair next to her.

"Sit." She ordered to him He bit his lip as he obeyed as he took his seat next to Vanilla. She spoke again.

"Cream is crying, and I know it's your fault. What did you say to her?" Vanilla said and then pursed her lips showing she was determined to get an answer, she did not need to do anything drastic, for he did answer her.

"I was chatting to her, about her friends and all that, then I noticed she looked kind of down, so I asked her what's the matter…" Rocky explained and trailed off, avoiding her gaze.

"And?" She pressed, waiting patiently for an answer.

"…I told her she could trust me, and she snapped at me, for asking her about something she wanted to keep held in, just after meeting her for the first time in seven years." Rocky continued, expecting her to chew him out again, but no angry voice came. Instead, he met a face with no expression.

"And you realise why she snapped?" She simply said, with an expressionless voice.

"Yeah, and I really want to be a brother to her, and a son to you, so I can die happy." Rocky said, looking Vanilla dead in the eye, frowning, showing he said what he meant and meant what he said. Vanilla sighed and turned away.

"I'll give you a week." She said, tone bitter. Rocky looked puzzled.

"For what?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"To prove yourself, if you manage to get my daughters trust, and mine, I'll take you back…" She began, speaking clearly.

Rocky nodded and made a gesture with his hand to say "Go on."

She continued. "…But if you don't, you are heading back to Southern Mobius, is that clear?" She finished, showing she was serious and not bluffing. Rocky nodded again, this time with a smile.

"Crystal clear, and mom…" Rocky said, closing his eyes, fighting back tears. He then looked to her.

"…Thank you, I will do anything to help you and Cream out, I promise you." Rocky said, with a grateful smile. Vanilla smiled back, liking his attitude.

"Enough mush Rocky Road, take your stuff upstairs to the spare room, second door on the right." She said, pointing upstairs then pointing right. He nodded and grabbed his red cap and his small satchel, and disappeared upstairs. Vanilla looked up the stairs, thinking.

'Did I do the right thing?'

Well, did she? Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Read and Review!

I own no one, except Rocky Road the Rabbit.


End file.
